<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't want to leave - Obey Me! by SatansWifey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091004">I don't want to leave - Obey Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansWifey/pseuds/SatansWifey'>SatansWifey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansWifey/pseuds/SatansWifey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* Knock, knock * I stand in front of the door to Lucifer's office with my heart slipping into my pants. It's only been a few minutes since he called me over the phone. "Come to my office - Immediately!" That was an order and not a request. Clearly. So I stopped my homework and literally ran through the seemingly endless corridors. "Come in!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* Knock, knock * I stand in front of the door to Lucifer's office with my heart slipping into my pants. It's only been a few minutes since he called me over the phone. "Come to my office - Immediately!" That was an order and not a request. Clearly. So I stopped my homework and literally ran through the seemingly endless corridors. "Come in!" I open the door and see Lucifer between the mountains of paper on his desk. Diavolo stands next to him and grins at me. "Ah, there she is. Our special girl. Come and sit down. Tea, coffee, water?" I drop into one of the chairs in front of the large desk. "Coffee please. Black." Diavolo pours and hands me the cup. "Good choice. Sugar and milk would only destroy the excellent taste." Lucifer rolls his eyes. "My Lord, let's get straight to the point. I have little time. "The young lord of the Devildom laughs. "Yes, yes, you're right." He clears his throat. "I thought that since you're time here ends soon we will host a party to say goodbye. So far, Lucifer has already initiated everything." I almost choke on my coffee and look from one to the other in amazement. "I am honored, but it is not necessary. Besides..." Diavolo interrupts me. "No more words needed. Everything has already been done. You just have to do one thing: Look gorgeous. I will send you a dress. That would have been it. You can go back to your studies." I drink what's left in my cup, bow to them and leave the room. What was that? I go back to my room in confusion and when I open the door to my bedroom a loud "Yo!" hits me. "Where have you been? THE Mammon was looking for you. You have to do my homework." I sigh and close the door behind me. "1. Hello Mammon. 2. With Lucifer. 3. This is not my problem and 4. Yes, I'll help. But do YOUR tasks: NO!" </p>
<p>He snorts contemptuously. "What business did ya had with ma stupid brother?" 'Who is stupid here?' I take a deep breath. "He wanted something from me." Mammon jumps up from my bed. "What did the bastard do to you? ... I mean..." He looks embarrassed to the side. "Not that I would care." Oh Mammon. I shake my head, grinning. "Diavolo was with him and said something about a farewell party." He drops back onto my bed. "Oh, that's nothing new. I don't get it. We already received the invitations last week. So why..." Wait a minute? "Invitations??" My voice is shrill and louder. Much more than than I wanted. I raise one of my eyebrows. "Oh oh! I've already said too much. My homework is on your... .AU! "With a courageous grip I pull him back on his ear as he tries to escape. "YOU will explain that to me. IMMEDIATELY!" He squirms under my grip. "Stupid human. Le' me go!" "Mammooooooon!" My tone at this moment reminds me too much of Lucifer's when he reprimands his younger brother. "It's ok. I'll tell you everything. But let go of me." I sit down and with my arms crossed in front of my chest, I wait for his explanation.</p>
<p>"We received the invitations a week ago. Dress code included. Gaaah, I don't want to put on a tuxedo." "The date Mammon!" I'm more than angry which he feels and instinctively takes a step back. "Well, um, tomorrow." "WHAT? TOMORROW???? You can not be serious!?" He covers his ears.  "Don't scream. Why are you freaking out like this? At least you don't have to wear such uncomfortable clothes ... hey, what r ya doin'?" I'm pissed. REALLY PISSED. I push the demon out of my room and slam the door behind him. Why doesn't anyone ever ask what I want?! I throw myself on my bed and howl. Angry, hurt and sad. I do not want that. I do not want to leave! And certainly not a party. But maybe they can't wait to get rid of me. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I scream and throw my pillow towards the door, which opens at that moment. Asmodeus gets my pillow in the face. Precise landing. Luckily, I didn't throw the vase from my bedside table.</p>
<p>"Oh honey, are you in a bad mood?" He picks up the pillow and brings it to me. He gently wipes a tear on my cheek. "Did you know that you get from howling wrinkles?" I shake my head. "Well then you know now. And if you don't want to get wrinkles you should stop now and tell the sexy demon in front of you what's going on." I can't hold back a smile because of his loving way of dealing with me. I put my head in his lap and as soon as he starts to stroke my hair, it breaks out of me again. "Asmo, are you glad you will be rid of me soon?" He stops abruptly in his movement. "How do you get such a thought? We'll miss you like hell ... well, heaven ... oh, you know what I mean." I sob. "Then why is there a party? It seems like you can't wait for me to finally go." Asmo gives me a pat on the cheek with the palm of his hand. It doesn't hurt, but it surprises me so much that I stop crying and turn my face in his direction. He leans towards me and almost whispers. "Don't even think of such a nonsense. Each of us wants you to stay here. Nobody wants to let you go. We love you. And now I'm going to tell you another secret." He giggles. "Since the invitations came to us, the boys have been walking around the entire Devildom like startled chickens. Everyone wants to dress up and get your attention." He straightens up and clicks his tongue. "Forgiven love trouble. Nobody can even come close to matching my appearance." His arrogance and self-love, serious as it is meant, makes me laugh.</p>
<p>I sit up and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Asmodeus. I'm feeling better." He smiles and pats my head. "I'm actually here for a special reason and not just to visit you and give you a beautyful sight of me. I was told to bring you something." He gets up, goes to the door and when he opens it he brings in a large package. "Everything you need for tomorrow." He grins mischievously. "Dress, shoes and, of course, personally selected underwear!" I blush and throw my pillow at him, this time on purpose. He catches it and sticks out his tongue. "See you tomorrow, princess!" He bows and shuts the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's get the party startet - or nor?!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He bows and pulls the door shut behind him. I pull the package towards me and carefully open it. There are three more packages in it. I open the top one and in it there are beautiful red high heels. I slip in and murmur "How does this stalker know my shoe size?" They fit like a glove. I take a few steps and am surprised how comfortable they are despite the high heel. I quickly put them back in the box to open the next very large package. A red ball gown appears. The upper part is made of black lace with long sleeves but shoulder free and the rest is made of red silk with several layers of tulle underneath. I slide my cheek over the cool fabric. Fantastic. I've never been able to hold something so beautiful in my hands. I carefully repack the dress. I swallow. There is only one box left. "Woe Asmo choose something perverse." When I open it, my breath stays away. Is he serious about this? I'll kill him! In addition to tons of paper, there are only a pair of black thigh high stockings and a hint of black lace. Damn it, a handkerchief is made of more fabric than this string. In the box there is also a litte handwritten note left. “Lucifer insisted on underwear. I would prefer you 'au naturell'! ”I crumple the card. "Pervert!" </p>
<p>And yet I can not suppress a smile. He did a hell of a lot of work with the selection. With a pounding heart, I wait for the next day to begin. After a cruel night, I sit in the classroom with deep dark circles under my eyes. Due to excitement, I can not follow the explanations of the teacher and I am happy when the school bell finally announces the end of the lesson. My DDD rings and I read the message on my display. "I'll pick you up in your room in 5 hours. Everything is prepared there. Lucifer." Prepared? I hurry to my room. When I open the door I see four Little D bustling around in it. Two of them run behind me and push against my lower legs to guide me into the bathroom. The tub in front of me steams of hot water and it smells heavenly of milk and honey. One of the little ones pushes a note into my hand. "You'll smell as sweet as you are. Beelzebub." I blush and quickly I take off my clothes to slide into the water. It is wonderfully relaxing. After 30 minutes, a Little D pulls on my arm. I nod to show that I understood him. I get out of the bathtub and dry myself. The next little demon shoots around the corner and hands me a bottle. Another message attached to her neck. "That your skin is as soft as my favorite pillow. *Belphegor*" </p>
<p>I have to smile and cream myself. As expected, it has the same pleasant fragrance as Beels bath. I sit down at my dressing table where I find two more little gifts. "So that you shine like the sun in my favorite book. Satan!" hangs on a small can of shiny powder. The second is a blush with the words “It is the same that Ruri-chan always uses. 😉 Leviathan" Damn, they're all so cute. I put on my makeup and I'm just finished when someone pulls my shirt. One Little D has a bottle of red nail polish in his hand. "It's matching to mine. Lucifer." I throw my head back. "I can't take so much attention!" Two of the D's are already starting to paint my nails when there is a knock on the door. "Yo human, r u there?" I roll my eyes. Just when I want to ask him in, I remember that I'm only wearing a long shirt. “Yes, but don't you dare come in. I'm naked." It makes a dull noise in front of the door. I chuckle quietly. "Out here ... so I ... there's something there. You should quickly get it in before someone steals and sells it. C ya later." Oh no, not even you Mammon. I ask one of my little helpers to bring in what the white-haired has left at my door. It is a beautiful semi-long cape made of black velvet. "When I'm not there to keep you warm. THE Mammon! ”Has the whole House of Lamentation gone mad? It's all too much." The polish on my hands is finally dry after 30 minutes and it is time that I get dressed. When I put yesterday's boxes ready, a small box falls into my hands that I completely overlooked before. When I open them, ear studs and a chain of diamonds sparkle on me. I also find a note here. "You shine brighter than all these stones together. XoXo Asmodeus."</p>
<p>Shivering and torn apart from tension, I am ready for the evening. When it finally knocks I take a last look in the mirror and open the door. My counterpart looks at me from top to bottom but doesn't say a word. I fidget from one leg to the other. "Lucifer? Isn't it good? ”He looks deep into my eyes, grabs my hand and places a quick kiss on her. "You just look stunning. Shall we go?" He holds his arm out to me and I hook into it. When we arrive in front of the big door to the ballroom, he bows shortly to me. "I have to go before you. So please wait here." I nod and quickly I'm alone with my thoughts and nervousness. Uneasy, I smooth my dress again and straighten the necklace. The huge door opens in front of me and I am briefly blinded by the bright light. The hall is full of demons and at the other end I see the most important of them all for me. They stand side by side like pearls on a chain. One looks better than the other. All seven and also Diavolo stand in front of me in their demon form when I have overcome the long way from the entrance to them. Diavolo takes the floor. "I am delighted that you are all going to celebrate our guest of honor with us here today. The exchange program was a complete success and this is thanks in particular to the beauty here next to me. I#ll keep it short. I wish all of us an unforgettable evening here!"</p>
<p>A loud clap penetrates the hall and music begins to play. Mammon comes up to me and stammered visibly embarrassed. "Yo ... you look ... well ... good. I don't really care ... but ... you ... dance?" I have to laugh. "YOU can dance? Are you sure?" He looks at the floor, embarrassed, his hand protecting his neck. "If you don't ..." I reach for his free hand. "I would very much like to dance with you." There is the broad grin again on his face that I love so much. He takes my hand in his and rest his other on my waist. "Hopefully I don't stumble. The dress is so long." But I can't think about it much longer because Mammon skillfully begins to swing me to the music on the floor. I'm surprised. He easily let my body follow his steps. It's so much fun and I show it to my dance partner with a big smile. He clears his throat. "Human, did you ... I wanted to tell you ... so you know that I'm your first ..." I cock my head and wait for what is coming. "I wanted to tell you that I ..." A heavy hand lies itself on his shoulder. "May I clap? This is already the third song you two are dancing together." Beel pushes between us and I form a silent "Sorry" in Mammon's direction.</p>
<p>Pounding with rage, he leaves. Beel pulls me close and together we move to the beat of the music. The feeling is very different from that of Mammon but not less beautiful. I feel so safe in his arms. As if I was no longer standing on my own two feet. My stomach grumbles. "Hey, have you seen the huge buffet yet?" I shake my head. "No, you have to show me that." He is about to pull me off the dance floor when Asmo grabs my hand. "The most beautiful demon in the hall is now about to give you his dance." The music alludes to a new, slow song and Beelzebub leaves with his head hanging. Asmodeus hugs me. "You look forbidden. You could almost run me out of rank. But you are definitely the most beautiful female." When he presses a kiss on my cheek, I blush. "Asmo, stop it. People are already looking. You embarrass me." His face is very close to mine. "You know, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time. I lo…". "Leave your hands where I can see them." Belphegor pulls Asmo's hand from my hip and places his there. "It's my turn!" Dancing, he separates me from my previous dance partner. After many nice turns, he lays his head on my shoulder. "You smell so good." I feel on my neck how he greedily sucks in my scent. "Do you actually know how grateful I am to you?" He looks deep into my eyes. "I want you to know that I ..." I feel two hands that lie at my waist from behind. "It's your big brother's turn Belphie." Satan's deep and melodious voice rings in my ears. He turns me out of Belphie's arms and dances a slow waltz with me. His movements are elegant and his beautiful face comes close to me. "The dress suits you very well. You're so beautiful. But you're always anyway." He swirls me lightly across the dance floor. </p>
<p>I can't say what confuses my head the most. The words of my dance partners on this evening or the many turns in the dances. Satan bows his head to mine and I can already feel his breath on my lips when a gentle and warm hand touches my shoulder. "Pull off bookworm. Time for the master of all dance battles in the Arcade Palace." My partner changes again and Levi holds me tight. The Otaku, who is normally so shy about touching, strokes my back in time with the music. His fingers leave goose bumps on my body. With a slight red head he whispers in my ear. “You are a thousand times more beautiful than Ruri-chan. Would you like to ... I would be happy if you were my girl..." The music stops and in front of my eyes the mass of demons is sharing apart on the dance floor. Lucifer slowly approaches me and when he reaches Levi and me he takes my hand. "Would you give me the honor of present me the next dance?" I love this pride. I do a slight curtsey. "Very happy!" Lucifer positions our bodies and nods to the band. A slow song sounds and it feels like we're floating on the floor. Our eyes do not turn away from each other even obly for a second. His gaze pierces me. "Do you like the song?" "Yes. It is very nice. Quiet and yet powerful. Who is it from? Do I know the composer?" He clears his throat and his cheeks turn red. "You could say that." With a wide movement of his arm, he separates our bodies only to pull me back afterwards. My dress swirls over the floor and a quiet moan goes through the crowd. When Lucifer has me firmly under control, he continues to speak. </p>
<p>"I composed the song personally for you. It reflects what I see when I look into your soul." I blush. "That ... you wrote that for me? Just for me?" He nods. Hot tears of emotion shoot into my eyes. As the last notes fade away, I free myself from his grip, bow and run away. Getting myself out of the hall. Away. After a few meters I kick the shoes off my feet. I keep running barefoot. Over the cold marble floors, through the grass that has already been dampened by morning dew, as far as my feet carry me. I sink breathlessly to the ground in the middle of the garden. The tears don't want to stop and I cry out my grief from my body. All my anger, my despair and my sadness. I let it break out and only stop when two big hands lie on my shoulders. I turn my head and look into the warm eyes of Diavolo. I quickly get up and bow. "I'm sorry for running away. I only cause problems. You're sure going to be happy if I leave soon." He puts me in a warm embrace. "Stupid little human. You don't realize how much you've enriched every day you're here. And to be completely honest, I don't want to let you go anymore. It feels like you belong here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Never do anything like that again. NEVER!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An opportunity and an unsightly ending!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My tears make their way again. Diavolo puts his hands on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye. "Are you really serious? Do you want to stay here forever and with saying always I mean always. The eternity! There would be no going back. Never!" I swallow hard. Should there really be a real chance to stay here? "Could I visit my family every now and then? Or my friends?" Diavolo lowers his arms and crosses them in front of his chest. "No, that would be impossible. You would not exist for the human world. Everything that connects you up there would be wiped out. Every memory of you, every photo, just everything will no longer exist." With a tearful look I watch the sky of the Devildom. A damp veil lies over the few stars that can be seen there. Is it really what I want? Diavolo puts his hands on my cheeks and brings me back into the here and now. "Think carefully about it. You still have 7 days to decide. And now let's go back in before you get to an icicle. Here, your shoes." Smiling, he wipes the last tears from my face, puts my arm on his and after my shoes are back on my feet we go back together. Before we enter the hall again, he sends warning words to me. "I just had to stop the seven strongest demons of the Devildom from running after you. So you'd better get going prepared for ... how Leviathan calls it again ... oh, "Touchy Touchy"." We both have to laugh and enter the ball room.</p>
<p>Oh how right Diavolo should be. Hardly in the hall do the seven demons hang on me and tear at my attention. They talk so hurriedly that I can't understand a single word. I raise my hands soothingly. "It's all right. You just ran me over with your gifts and compliments. I've calmed down!" I can hear their sighs of relief. "Now that I am really tired I would like to go to bed. So if you would excuse me." I just want to turn around when Mammon tears at my hand and pulls me behind. "I'll bring ya!" Even before we can hear his brothers' protests, the door closes behind us. He quickly dragged me through the hallways to my room, almost pushed me through the door and slammed it behind him. "Wadda ya thought ya doin? Runnin away like that!" He pushes me onto my bed, throws himself on top of me and puts his arms to the right and left of my head. "Ya worried me! ME! THE MAMMON!" I'm shocked. He has never behaved like this before. I look him in the eye and discover blazing fire there. "Don’t ya ever scare me like that!" When I try to start talking, he presses his lips on mine. He pushes his tongue vigorously into my mouth. I press him back breathlessly. "Mammon, what does that mean?"</p>
<p>"Stupid human!" He grabs me by my wrists and pull them over my head. He presses his lips against mine again. He mumbles between two passionate kisses. "I… .you… .day!" I shake my head. "What? I didn't understand." He yells at me. "SINCE THE FIRST DAY YOU ARE MINE!” He kisses my neck and pulls my dress up with his free hand. "We made a pact and now I'll make you finally mine." He rips my panties. "I'll show ya why I am the Avatar of greed!" Tears are gathering in my eyes. "Enough." He does not hear my whispering resistance and continues to open his pants. "ENOUGH! DISAPPEAR! OUT!!" I push him away from me and he bangs his head against the wall behind the foot of my bed. I don't know where I got the strength from at this moment, but I don't care either. "I don't want to see you anymore! Get out!" The slap against the wall seems to bring him back to his senses. He looks at me with wide eyes, looks at his hands and then back at me as I lie in my bed, breathing heavily. Scared and angry. "FUCK! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ..." "FUCK OFF MAMMON !!!!!" He runs out the door and I burst into tears. I cry for hours until I fall into a restless sleep.</p>
<p>When I wake up in the morning my DDD flashes. 40 calls and 80 messages. Most of them came from the white-haired. But also news from the others. "Where are you? It's time for breakfast!" "Everything ok?" "Where are you? Class is about to start." I would like to run away. Very far away. My fingers fly over the display and my message is sent to Lucifer. "I do not feel good. I have abdominal pain. Women's problems. I'll skip school today. Send Satan with my homework. Thx! ” I sit up and think of the words that Diavolo addressed to me just a few hours ago. "There would be no going back. Never!" After what happened last night… could I really stay here? But I also can't forget my life and my memories here. I pull my legs close to my body and put my head on my knees. *Beep* *Beep* The sound shows me a new message. I don't read it. </p>
<p>I want to be alone with my thoughts. I'm not stupid. I know exactly what everyone of the brothers feels for me. But do I know my feelings for them just as well? *Beep* *Beep* Without looking at the display I switch off the DDD. Quiet! I do not want anything more. I get up and stagger into the bathroom. The events of the past few days have affected my body more than I thought. My circulation is at an end and I support myself on the walls. Slowly my heartbeat comes back into rhythm and I take a hot bath. Maybe I can relax a little bit. Since I fell asleep in my dress yesterday, I have to make an effort to open the zipper on the back. There are none of the little demons here today who could have helped me. When the red fabric finally slides down on me, I notice the lack of my underwear. The memories come painfully back to my inner eye. As I step into the bathtub I notice the bruises on my arms. That idiot!</p>
<p>I sink into the comfortably warm water up to my chin. If only he had been a little less greedy. It's not like I was completely averse. But his behavior scared me. I growl annoyed. I let my head slide under the surface and enjoy the sound of the steadily flowing water. Suddenly I'm pulled out of the bathtub. "Damn, do you want to kill yourself?" Lucifer yells at me. I look at him in shock and can see fear and despair in his eyes. "Never do anything like that again. NEVER!" Breathing out, he squeezes the words. "I would not stand that. I don't want to lose you!" His eyes become wet. Has my heart always pounded so loud when I saw him? Heat forms in me, on me and shoots me in the face. I hear my blood roar as Lucifer carries me out of the bathroom and carefully places me on my bed. As if I were made out of porcelain.</p>
<p>I lie in front of him breathing heavily. Naked. Vulnerable. And soaking wet. He closes his eyes. "Please put something on." Strangely, it's not at all uncomfortable for me to lie in front of him like that. I reach for his hand and pull him towards me. He falls on the edge of the bed and stays calm. The eyes still closed. I slowly pull on the little finger of his glove. Then on the ring finger and so on until I hold his uncoverd hand in mine. I need him now more than ever. His cool head, his rationality, his imperious nature. Just him. With every fiber. I bring his hand to my cheek. He clears his throat. "You're hot. I think you have a fever!" I put my finger on his lips to silence him. I kneel behind him, slide my hands over his broad shoulders and stroke his chest. Open button by button of his jacket and let it slide down on him. I gently place a kiss on his neck. He honors my touch with a deep hum. He turns to me and his red irides are fixed on me.</p>
<p>As I place light kisses on his neck, I unbutton his shirt and free him of the garment. My hands explore every inch of his upper body. I feel his hard muscles against my fingertips. I press my body against him and put my lips on his. His arms are wrapped around me and he takes off his second glove. His hot hands explore my back while I do the same to him. I gently suck on his lower lip and ask for letting me in. Lucifer opens his mouth and I carefully slide into him. His swollen masculinity presses hard against my middle as I open my eyes a little. I look into his glowing eyes. His look ... arrogant ... proud ... but at the same time so gentle. This look alone brings me so far that the moisture runs along the inside of my thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 7 Days!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breathless, I release my mouth from his. "I need you Lucifer. Now!" I whisper to him. His lips crack hard on mine. As if my words were the starting signal. He holds my back while he presses me on my mattress. Carefully making sure that our lips do not come apart. He has taken the lead in the game of our tongues. He squeezes between my thighs and I wrap my legs around him. His right hand comes off my back and grabs my chest. He massages, kneads and caresses my bust with his fingers. When he runs over my nipple, already hardened with lust, he earns a groan of me. His lips explore my face, my neck, the hollow between my collarbones and sink onto the still neglected other nipple. Passion overwhelmed us. It hardly leaves us time to breathe. Tense bodies that explore each other closely. My hand greedily reaches into Lucifer's hair. Follow the path his head takes to reach my lap. The trace his tongue leaves on my body runs cool from my chest to my venus hill.</p>
<p>When his lips curl around my middle, a blow strikes me. Like electricity discharges between two charged bodies. I greedily press his head between my thighs and in time with the movings of his tongue my head twitches uncontrollably from left to right. I rear up, wind me, just squirm to reach his mouth again. When I reach my climax, I clench my hand in the sheet and the other in his hair. The loud cry of my unleashed pleasure echoes in my room as Lucifer moves away from me. Long enough to get rid of the rest of his clothes, short enough that the heat between us cannot evaporate. Demandingly he pushes between my thighs and slids carefully into me. This feeling makes me shiver. No words are needed. We feel our desire and indulge in the moment. With quick and deep thrusts, Lucifer brings us both to orgasm. Groaning, humming, screaming - everything unloads. We lie tangeled to each other on the bed, gasping for breath. "Do you want me to stay?" His question irritates me and he looks at me seriously. Trying to organize my thoughts fail miserably. He's kissing me. Whispers softly in my ear. "He told me what he did!"</p>
<p>My eyes widen painfully. "He loves you. We all love you." His face rests on my shoulder so I can avoid the pressure to look at him. "I love you Lucifer. I love you, I love Mammon and Beel ... just every single one of you." I let my tears flow. "My heart can't make a decision here. My head wants to push me to run away but my legs don't want to obey." I sob and Lucifer puts his hand on my head. I can feel his smile on my skin. "Is a decision necessary at all?" He releases our hug just enough that he can look me in the eye. "We demons are different from you humans. We don't have the concept of monogamy. We simply indulge in our feelings." He is kissing me. Intimate - loving. "If you want you can have us. Any of us." The Heat in me rises again under his kiss. Could it really work? My thoughts skip when Lucifer slides back into me. We love each other again and when I fell asleep he frees himself from my grip, gets dressed and leaves a note in the now empty space next to me.</p>
<p>"You had 7 days to choose.<br/>
7 days - 7 demons.<br/>
You have 6 days left.<br/>
No school for you!<br/>
Lucifer"</p>
<p>When I wake up, for a short term I'm unable to differentiate between dream and reality. When I read Lucifer's letter I am back to reality. It wasn't a dream. I can still feel the heat of the night. I get up and go to the bathroom. Let the hot water wash away the traces of the last night. "We demons are different from you humans. We don't have the concept of monogamy. We simply indulge in our feelings." I quietly repeat his words. Can you really love more than one person? Wishing to desire each of them? No, not just wish. Can I desire them all? My thoughts race and I get a headache. I need a place to think. I turn off the water, get dressed, and get out of my room. Everyone is still in class and so there is no one in the hallways who could discover me. I open the door in front of me and slip through the narrow gap into the planetarium. I lie down on the thousands of blankets and pillows on the floor and sink in the movement of the stars above me. </p>
<p>A part of my inner peace returns and I sink into a dreamless sleep. Heat slowly wakes me up again. How long have I slept? I don't want to open my eyes yet and enjoy the short but nice feeling between sleep and awake. The sweet smell of lily of the valley rises in my nose. Hot breath on my skin. Lips that steal fleeting kisses from me. Soft hands that nestle against my cheeks. A man's weight on my body. "Belphie!" I moan softly. I know his unique smell all too well. I flicker my eyelids as his hand covers them. I nod. The hand slowly removes itself. My other senses become noticeably more sensitive. My ears perceive the barely audible sounds his lips make on me. My mouth that tastes the faint taste of his beloved candied apples on his tongue. The heat of his body at my fingertips. His touches which leave burning traces. Moisture that permeates my panties.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 6 and 5 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands slowly slide under my shirt and caress my torso. Belphie pushes it up to expose my chest. The feeling of his gaze resting on me. "I love you!" I open my eyes and look into his face that is so close to mine. "I love you too Belphegor!" I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him. My eyes closed, my body exposed to him and his touches, I surrender to him. His skin is soft on mine and I claw into his back when he starts to penetrate me. We love each other all night. Over and over again. One climax chases the other. Only the two of us under the light of the stars. His touch is very different from Lucifer's. Gentle, little demanding but so intense that it alone drives me crazy. At some point we both fall asleep and when I wake up I'm back in my room. Alone. Just a number on a small sheet of paper next to me. 5. The grumbling of my stomach makes me painfully clear how long it has been since I last consumed food.</p>
<p>I slide my body into my beloved kimono and sneak into the kitchen. Being aware of the danger of meeting the big and insatiable orange-haired there. But to my surprise I am alone. I open the fridge and satisfy my hunger with the remains of dinner. Surprised that there are leftovers. When I take a bottle of water on the bottom compartment, I feel hands grabbing my hips and a hard erection that presses against my butt. "Hungry?" I ask without turning around. I know who is standing behind me. Nimble fingers squeeze between my labia and I hear a hoarse hum. "After you!" Nothing more is needed to get my legs free to open my entrance.</p>
<p>His fingers begin to massage my most sensitive area, penetrate me and make me groan out loud. "Beel ... I'm so hungry ... please feed me!" He grabs me and puts me on the counter. Lips that greedily clash. Tongues that taste each other and bodies that desire. When he leads his mouth to my neck and bites into my flesh, I can feel how hungry HE is. "Beel .... ah .... I love you!" He mumbles against my neck. "I desire you, I need you, I love you!" He pulls me forward to the edge of the counter and pushes me with his cock. Its size makes me cry briefly. He slides his hands under my butt and lifts me up. Very slowly and bit by bit, he lets me sink deeper and completely absorb him into me. As my innermost get used to him, he starts to bump in me, groaning. I bite, scratch and squirm. He lets me slide up and down faster and faster.</p>
<p>The click of heels in the hallway pauses him for a moment. They become louder, stay and move away. Without withdrawing from me, he carries me to my bedroom. The first time I am glad that it is right next door. I cursed this closeness for many nights when Beel again raided the fridge in the middle of the night. When the door closes he continues where he just stopped. I claw into his shoulders and while an insane orgasm runs through me I feel the heat as he pours into me. We kiss and Beel carries me to the bed. He lies on his back and lets me climb into his embrace. Exhausted, I take a deep breath. A grumble comes from his stomach and sneaks into my ear. I look at him questioningly. "Are you hungry Beel?" He turns red. "A little maybe. I was worried about you and could only eat 2 plates from dinner." I giggle. "Wait a minute." I free myself from his grasp and go to my desk. Fortunately, I always have a supply of chocolate bars in the top drawer. When I let the dozen snacks rain on him, he laughed at me with a broad grin. "Now I love you even more!"</p>
<p>He greedily devours the sweets. "Beelzebub, you have something there!" I point to his cheek, approach him and lick the sweet chocolate off his skin. He shivers. "Hmmmm, sweet." I let my tongue slide over his face until I reach his mouth and full of desire he sticks his tongue out at me. Insatiable he kisses me. He pulls me on his hips and lets his manhood slide into me again. "You are the only one who can make me so satisfied." While I ride up and down he kisses my chest and leaves a deep blue hickey. Often that night we have sex, talk, eat and love each other again. At some point I fall exhausted on his chest to sleep. </p>
<p>Again I wake up lost in my bed. 4 Days left. Soon my time to think about the offer from Diavolo will be over. The days run like sand between my fingers. I decide to use the late hour and find myself in the jacuzzi a little later. My body hurts. Requires rest. And yet it is not uncomfortable. It feels like he wants to burn the events of the past three days in my mind. I take off my towel and climb into the hot, bubbling water. The jets do not fail their work and my muscles relax. Slowly the calm carries me towards sleep when suddenly hands start to remove my swimming trunks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 4 and 3 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Below the surface of the water I can see the blue-purple hair of Levi. When I spread my legs for him, I feel his tongue between my thighs a fraction of a second later. He starts licking and sucking on my pearl without restraint. "Gnh!" My fingers claw into the tiles as his tongue moves up and the wet hair slides over my body. "Oh Leviathan!" His finger lies on my lips and his mouth follows. We kiss passionately as he presses into me. "You ... so .... tight!" His rosy cheeks make my longing for him almost unbearable. Suddenly his horns shoot out of his head. "Fuck ... I'm sorry. But that's so good. I can't ..." I shake my head. "Otaku, ai shiteru yo!" (Japanese: I love you) I groan my declaration of love. With every thrust he shouts louder at me. "Ai .... AI .... AIII!" (Japanese: Love). Together we reach our climax. Our body fluids mix with the water. Breathing heavily, he falls onto my chest. I gently stroke his hair. "How long have you been able to endure touches?" He is hugging me tightly. "I can only take your touch. And I never want to be touched by anyone else but you!"</p>
<p>Levi pushes my top up and takes care of my breasts which brings me to breathing heavily. My hard nipples stretch towards him and await him. He licks and sucks what makes me even wilder after him. This introverted gamer is damn good at what he does. "Levi, you are incredible!" I groan at his touch. He pushes me through the water and lets my back slide on the cold tiles. I run my fingers over his muscular back, which he honors with a sigh.  While he licks me and his hands take care of my breasts, his tail swings back and forth in an uncontrolled manner. I reach for it and gently stroke what he honors with hoarse groans. I bring his tail to my mouth and lick its tip. He lifts his head and looks at me with red cheeks. "Don't do that .... that's .... please .... ah!" I carefully let it slide into my mouth and play with my tongue at this sensitive area.</p>
<p>He slides back and pulls me on his hip. He nibbles on my earlobe and whispers in my ear. "Do something about it." I nod and enclose his hardness with my hand and let it slide into me. I ride him uninhibitedly while he spoils my breasts with his tongue. His cheeks turn blood red. I press my lips to his and touch his horns as I feel his tail at my back entrance. "Leviathan!" I scream his name as he starts penetrating my backhole while I ride him. A flash of lightning passes through me when I reach my orgasm and my eyes go black. I faint on the young demon. When I wake up I'm lying in bed. But not in my own.</p>
<p> I bring the back of my cool hand to my forehead and notice a slight fever. "Three." I sigh. Rose petals lie on the bed, their scent beguiles me. The flickering light from candles illuminates the room just as much as necessary. I am wrapped in a beautiful white dress. "The color of innocence." I smile contemptuously. I can be anything. But really not innocent. Especially after the last few days. "Not just innocence." Asmodeus comes out of the room next. "White embodies 'everything'. Light, the good, neutrality. So you!" He stalks up to me and I smile. "You are the first in days to give me more than just his body." He sits on the edge of the bed and puts his finger on his chin. "But originally I'm the Avatar of Lust!" He laughs what infects me. "Asmo, do you all know about? Who told you about it?" He grabs one of my legs and kisses my foot.</p>
<p>"Hmhmm." His tongue slowly slides over my sensitive skin. "Can you really do that? Sharing me?" He sucks on my toe which drives me crazy. "It has nothing to do with sharing. We love without ifs and buts. Without remorse. Without claiming ownership." His tongue slides over the inside of my thighs. "Am I really allowed to feel like this Asmodeus?" He has already arrived between my legs and is pushing my dress up. "Do you want it?" I don't have to think over this for long. "YES!" He shoves a finger into me and I melt under his hands. "Then you can!" He sucks on my clit and I reach my climax far too quickly. He pulls the material from my body and lies down on me. "I promise to love you. Today, tomorrow, forever!" He lowers his lips on mine and starts to penetrate me. We sleep with each other for hours. He fucks me, brings me to climax in so many ways that I can't count, and exhausted I fall asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2 and 1Day/s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The constant voice that continuously sends words to me wakes me up. I open my eyes and look into the flawless face of Satan. He stops reading. "Two." I sit up and crawl into his lap. He strokes my hair lovingly. "You smell so good." He greedily sucks in my scent. I take the book out of his hands and kiss him. It feels very different from his brothers. More intense, deeper, on a completely different level. "Satan, my heart longs for you!" He puts his ear on my chest. "I hear you!" He unbuttons my shirt and gently strokes my breasts. Covering my body with thousands of kisses. A knot forms in me. I can't take it any longer. I press him away from me and hastily remove his pants. His masculinity stretches towards me and I love to have my lips spread kisses on it. I gently lick his tip and let his cock slide into my mouth. I spoil him until his hardness is fully developed and he groans while puting his head back into his neck. I push my skirt up, my thong aside and sit on him. I hastily let it slide inside me. "One!" I moan towards him and ride him wildly and uninhibitedly.</p>
<p>I want to dominate him tonight. Take what I need. And I need him. Oaths of love and affection share the night with groans and screams. One orgasm chases the next. I ride him, he takes me from behind, from the side, on the bed, on the desk and on the floor. We take full advantage of his room. We end up breathing heavily in the bed. While my head lays on his chest, Satan is playing with my hair. "Satan?" He stops briefly. "Hmm?" I swallow. "Can you bring Mammon to me tonight?" He pulls me into a tight hug. "I'll try. He locked himself in his room and hardly ate anything." Tears are gathering in my eyes. "I didn't know he was suffering like this." He puts his hand under my chin and urges me to look at him. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was his mistake. Although none of us can fight forever against his being. I will bring him to you. I promise you that!" We kiss and we have sex again. This time full of love. Gentle and deep. At noon I leave his room and rest in my own bed.</p>
<p>When there is a knock on my door late in the evening, I call him from my bathroom to my visitor. "Come on in. I'll be done in a minute. Sit down Mammon!" Before I retired to dress up, I played calm music. Mammon enters without a word and takes a seat as he was told. The unusual silence squeezes my heart in my chest. I feel his pain, fear and guilt as if they were my own. I take a last deep breath and open the door. "Mammon?!" He lifts his head and jumps up. He stands stiffly in front of me as I walk up to him. "What? Why? Do you want to torture me like that? I'm sorry!" The sight of me in the same dress as a few days earlier makes him lose his temper. I press my body tight against his. "Mammon, I don't want to torture or hurt you. On the contrary. I want to start the evening again. Only with you. So would you dance with me?" I smile at him and take his hand. </p>
<p>Together we move to the music. Our gazes fixed on eachother. "Mammon, what did you want to tell me when we had our last dance?" The blush shoots him in the face. He pulls me closer to him. So close that our bodies are threatening to merge. "Since I saw you for the first time I wish to be with you. To share joy and sorrow with you. To protect you." He stops his movements. "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts." Tears flash in the corner of his eye. I shake my head. "Stupid little demon." I put my lips on his. "You could have told me that much earlier. Greedy little boy." I smile at our next kiss and so we stay. After a few minutes he separates from me when my leg accidentally brushes the pent up hardness in his pants. His lovely red face right in front of me. Incredible how shy the second born is. "I am sorry." He makes me giggle. "What's happening?" He looks at me in surprise. "Mammon?" I stroke his cheek. "Let's go to bed." I drag the startled demon onto my bed after me. "I want you to continue where you left off. But I don't want you to sleep with me. I want us to sleep together!"</p>
<p>My lips enclose his and I pull him towards me. "Do you really want that? Even after ..." I think i need to prove it to him. I roll him gently to the side, press him on his back and sit on him. My hands reach for his and let them explore my body. Together they deny their way from my hip to my waist to my cheeks. I bow my torso to Mammon. I kiss him while his fingers slide over my back. I gently kiss his face, neck and stop at his ear. "The zipper ..." He swallows dry. I have to giggle as I feel the shaky hands as they tamper with my dress. As if in slow motion, he opens the zipper and slowly pulls down my gown. Of all people, this otherwise strong man comes across as extremely shy and vulnerable. I part our lips and look him straight in the eye. "I love you Mammon!" When I want to press my lips back onto his, he stops me. He pushes me away, gets up and leaves the room before I can say anything. He leaves me behind. Confused. Ashamed. I can't describe the feeling exactly. Did I say something wrong? I pick up my DDD and call him. Once. Twice. 3 times. Nothing. No reaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The last day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know what to do. Tears make their way across my cheeks to my chin to plunge themself to death. Damn it. I cry, rage, tear my dress off and throw it in the trash can. Why? I don't want to feel this pain anymore. If I thought earlier that I could be happy here, I am now desperate. My door flies open with a loud BANG! I look startled and amazed at a mountain of red roses. The legs and shoes behind it tell me that the white-haired one must be hidden somewhere behind. He slams the door shut with his leg. What is he up to? I wipe the last tears from his eyes as he lets me shower in the roses. I put my hands protectively over my eyes but cannot feel a single thorn on my skin. When I lower my hands and open my eyes I look at a kneeling mammon. "Wa ..." He shakes his head and I remain silent momently. Mammon has to swallow hard and clears his throat. </p>
<p>"A lot has changed since you entered my life. I have changed thanks to you. What I wanted earlier does not count for me anymore. I simply do not care anymore. The only thing that I am still greedy for is YOU. Your attention, your presence, your touches, your laugh, your love." He grabs my hand and leads it to his cheek. "Don't go. I please you. I can't live without you. Feeling eternity without your warmth would be true hell. Stay with us, stay with ME! At least let me be greedy on this point!" With a crimson head, he reaches into his pocket and presents me a small box. "Open it up and tell me you'll never go back to the human world again!" I swallow and follow his instructions. A sparkling ring stretches towards me.</p>
<p>He looks at me imploringly. Tears shoot into my eyes again and run down me like torrents. "Did I say something wrong?" I throw myself in his arms and pull him to the ground. "Baka. I would never have expected such words from you, of all people." I shower him with kisses. "I wanted to run away when you just left. You idiot. How could I go now?" He takes my face in his hands and looks at me intently. "Promised?" I nod and grin at him as broadly as possible. He takes the ring out of the box and slides it over my ring finger. "I am yours and you are mine. Forever and ever!"</p>
<p>He kisses me passionately. Pushes his tongue into my mouth. Breathlessly he loosens. "Can I finally and completely seal our pact?" I nod violently into the following kiss. Mammon hugs me and sinks slowly onto my chest. He tenderly sprinkles my body with kisses while he takes off his clothes. My heart is pounding so wildly that I fear it could stop due to overload. Mammon squeezes between my thighs and slides in me during a passonately kiss. Its hardness makes me howl with pleasure. "Mammon ... hng ...." He shoves his tongue into my mouth again and lets me feel his greed. His hands seem to have increased because I feel him all over my body. Two bodies that desire each other. </p>
<p>I'm covered with goose bumps as Mammon closes his lips around my nipple while he continues to penetrate me. I moan out loud. "Mammon, I love you. I can't take it any longer." He stops. "Not yet." His hands stroke my torso and his tongue slides over it. Slowly to my middle. When he sinks it, I literally explode under his tongue and her movements. I greedily stretch my hip towards him and bury my hands in his hair. Beads of sweat form on my skin and run down on me. "Mammon, fuck me. I want to feel you!" He pulls me on his hips and I let him slide into me. I have taken the lead. I ride him and let myself fall on him faster and faster. "Hmp..huh ... I ... can't ....!" He is kissing me. "Neither do I. If you continue like this ..." With a loud cry of pleasure we come together and Mammon pours into me. He drops his head against my chest. "I love you so much!"</p>
<p>When my DDD rings in the early morning to wake me up, we are still closely entwined. When I want to get up, Mammon holds me back. "Do not go!" I kiss him tenderly. "I have to. Diavolo is waiting. It's the last day." He pulls me into a warm hug. "Not the last one. It's the first one." I smile and wink. "Let's see." He poutet and while I am laughing I stand up. "I have to take a shower now." When I stop at the bathroom door, I take a look back to the naked Demon on my bed. "You should go take a shower too Mammon." I wiggle my butt seductively when I go into the bathroom and soon as I have turned on the water he is already behind me. His hands slide from behind over my wet body and goose bumps form on me. He lifts my leg and slides into me. He fucks me hard, our moans echo on the tiles and carry us to the climax.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>